five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ella's Diary
Note In Five Nights at Frisky's 4, you play as a young girl named Ella. For info on the game, click the blue letters. What you are about to read is her experiences with the nights she must survive. Day 1 Day 1. Umm...hi...I'm Ella. I...I....I'm worried. I'm worried about THEM. You're probably already asking-why am I weeping? Why do I cry? Why can't I enjoy ANY trips? Why am I depressed? The awnser...? Them. You may not understand anything I just had mentioned....but....here's what I'm talking about. Me and my family, plus my cousins, aunts, and uncles, are up at my Uncle Rick's lake house in Florida for vacation. It's supposed to be a family reunion. Everyone here thinks I'm just a young sweet adorable child with a vast imagination. But no. They don't know them. Frisky. Polly. Porky. Pungy. Corny. Fush. Marley. Frisco. Jessi. They don't know. They don't know I'm not imagining things. You see....my uncle bought the scary characters from Frisky's Fright. It was a horror attraction where people went to get scared by Jessi himself...but who would do such a thing? Why would you put yourself through a realm of torture where a mouse...or rat in my mind...follows you around? He would just stare at the brave souls with his cold, metal eyes. But he's here now. Before I explain more about the rather horrific first night I had here...I'll give you some background knowledge from me. I'm Ella. I'm only seven years old... But I may still be more mature than the others here-mostly because of what I plan to do. In fact, my cousin Anthony is 11, and I still have better grammar than he does. Anyways... On my first night here, or last night at this time, I got in my bed in my Uncle's old spare room. Some of my cousin stayed up and watched horror movies, and I just sat on the couch, fast asleep. Finally, when they went back to bed, they guided me back up to my bed. They tucked me in like they were "adults", which makes me quite angry. I woke up, and waited to fall asleep. Laying on my left side, I rolled my body over to my right, mostly because I wanted to check the clock. It said 12:04 AM. I then rolled back over to my left, and waited a few minutes. I then decided to get some water, mainly because I was thirsty. I unrolled my covers, and went downstairs to grab some water. I didn't need to much light, so there weren't to many problems with getting around. I walked from there into the Kitchen, and as I entered...I literally wet my pants. I saw a large, brown body. It was ripped-torn-and chilled my spine to the marrow within it. I even saw a long, brown tail whipping around as it just store into the bottom of the open fridge. I slowly backed up, until I stepped on the ground a little to hard, and then, my heart almost stopped. The thing glanced at me. Its large glowing eyes glaring at me. It resembled some ape, a large, brown ape, and it turned around fully after that. It stood up, and did a growl at me. The doors in here were so tight to the ground, that almost no noise could trespass them. The ape then walked around the counter, and ran right to my face. I shut the wooden living room door in its face, and ran upstairs. I couldn't tell anyone, mainly because all there doors were locked, and knocking wouldn't help, mainly because a lot of people here are heavy sleepers, and the ape could come up any minute now. I darted into my room, shut the door, and then locked it. I sat for about five minutes, until I heard a scratch on my door. A light scratch. Nobody would know. It was the scariest moment of my life so far. About the day today, we didn't do to much. Nobody believes me, and the name of that "ape" is Marley. Tomorrow, I'll tell you about my next experience. It's time I prove them wrong. There is something that lurks here. There truly is. Day 2 Coming Soon... Category:Stories Category:SpringThing's Pages